


Overking

by NebulasPrime



Series: Tentaclween 2019 [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Bestiality, Garasmythe Waterway, M/M, Mating, Mutated Fiend, Other, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, tentacle creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Discord:Raithwall's TombJoin the server for content and questions





	Overking

Vaan wondered the paths of the Garamsythe Waterway alone. Killing off the lesser creatures while being mindful of the areas that contained the stronger ones. It has been like this for several days. Having returned to Dalmasca after the disaster that was the hunt for _Carrot_. He couldn’t figure out why they stayed here for so long when they are supposed to be out in the world to defeat the Empire. It was kept between Ashe, Basch, Balthier and Fran. Keeping Penelo and Vaan out of the loop of what could have happened when they were separated in the Salikawood. Though he had an idea of what it could of have been. He was a street rat after all. He easily recognizes a person right after they had been raped. It was Penelo that was the more naïve of the two of them about the subject.

Vaan could easily tell it was a monster who had breed with him. Leaving him a wreck and soaked in cum. The short haired blond shivered at the memory of how vulnerable Basch had looked when he ran out of the woods. Silently wishing it was him in the moment as times he spent in the waterway pushed their way forwards. Sometime ago, Vaan became a prize for a Malboro Overking when he caught by a few of them. At the time, and still are, a strange bunch of fiends. They lived in a group that was small led by a mutated Malboro Overking. This Malboro was a giant compared to him. It rivaled the size of the Espers and could probably give one of them a run for their money. He was still surprised at times that this fiend allowed him to freely leave the group. It probably knew he would return to the group when he desired to squelch his needs.

Vaan did feel sorry for Basch experience but it was an everyday experience in Dalmasca now. He won’t change his behavior or stay away from his Overking because of the knight. He also knew that if he stayed away for far too long the group will leave the Waterways in search of their missing member of the pack. Something he was going to make sure that won’t happen. He had grown fond of the them in the few years he had been with them.

Vaan stopped in front of the bronze gates before pushing it open. Closing after he went through it. He was now in an unused portion of the waterway that housed the Overking pack. He stripped himself of his clothes then tossed them next to the gate. Now exposing his muscular tan skinned and throbbing erection to the cold atmosphere. Proceeding further into pathways next to the waterfilled channels. Halting his moments to standing proudly in front of an alcove full of broken or rotten wood thanks to the damp atmosphere. The mutant Malboro Overking standing in the middle of the alcove. It seemed as if it was waiting for the young Hume. It was not a surprise to Vaan. His magick was linked to the Overking and both could easily feel where they were. The perks of being the fiend mate.

Eyes looked over the king. An unconscious action he had taken from traveling all over the place. Vaan was happy this alcove had a lot of sunlight compared to the other sections of the Garamsythe Waterway. It proved that this section was on the outer reaches of the city. Not that he cared right now. To busy drinking in the massive body of his mate. The rough scaly skin of bronze and brown, the multitude of red eyes on the end of tentacles, the various thick limbs, sharp teeth that was partially hidden by the mustache, and the light gun metal crown on his head that decorated by a large amount of gems. Each one denoting its long life and power.

As he grew near to his mate did the smaller ones move away to the outer reaches of the area. Knowing that it was better to stay away than remain close. Vaan knew this encounter will be brief. He had wondered these paths long enough that the others might be wondering where he was. The Overking could sense this as well. Picking up the teen easily up by the armpits when he was close enough. Legs becoming separated by a couple of tentacles as another wrapped around the small erection. Stroking the sensitive flesh until pre-cum leaked out. Vaan moaned at the touch but still wished this could last longer. To be touched by the various limbs that usually happens. The blond allowed this to happen. Knowing his mate could sense his urgency through the bond.

Vaan shivered when he felt a sudden whooshing from down below. Setting his sights downward to see a thick, long veiny pink dick extended right below. Twitching and swinging left to right then back again. Slinging off pre-cum that dripped out of the slit and some of the natural slim coating it. Vaan grinned at the sight of the appendage. It had been so long since he had felt the cock within him. He spread his legs even wider as it rose up. Slipping between the plump check to breech the waiting hole with out much effort. He moaned as it hard, swollen object pushed against the walls clutching around it before stopping when half of it was taken. Stomach bulging from what was already inside. The Malboro pulled out to thrust back in quickly. Pumping in and out the small hole of the Hume in quick succession. Cutting any moans and cries shirt. Not allowing much of a break or catch a lot of breath in between thrusts. Finding pleasure that its mate was lost in the frantic pace and harsh treatment as he was stroked into completion. With a breathless cry did Vaan find that. Coating the limb in white sticky cum as he clamped around the dick. Not letting it go until it finally gave up what was needed. Something the fiend happily gifts when he pushes in again to stuff the warm channel with hot cum. Vaan let out a breathy moan as he was filled to the point it overflowed out of his ass. Trickling out in large globs to pelt the stone floor in sloppy goo and splats. The king pulled out to sheath his cock once more when the swelling when down. Placing Vaan back down on the cold stone and letting him go. Watching its small Hume reach behind him to slip some fingers inside. Spreading himself wide to allow more of the cum speed out onto the floor. Some of it trailing down his legs.

Vaan knew he would have to bath later but he just wanted a warm bed now. Parting him wishing to stay with his mate but that was a fool dream for now. Instead, he gently smiles at the fiend before sending his emotions through the bond. Once empty of most of the substance did, he finally leave alcove. Getting his cloths back and put on at some point as he rushed out of the waterway. Through the slums under Dalamasca before exiting through the doors next to the pub. Knowing they would most likely be there at this time of day for food. Maybe pilfer off someone’s plate in the process. He was proven right when he spots Fran and Balthier entering the tavern at the same as he was. Ignoring the pointed and surprised look Fran gave him. A smirk tugged on Vaan lips as he enters the place. Knowing full and well she could probably smell the Malboro Overking all over him.

**Author's Note:**

> **Discord:** [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/bWWZpfm)  
Join the server for content and questions


End file.
